I Want to Know What Love Is
by Aluzerine
Summary: All his life Ootori Kyouya never felt nor knew what love was. Until he met a certain blonde, his life changed forever.  Setting on a Typical 'Commoner's" Beach. Ootori Kyouya wanted to know what love is. R&R please x3


**I Want to Know What Love is**

**Disclaimer: Kyouya belongs to Tamaki and vice versa~**

**A/N: Inspired by the song _"I Want to Know What Love is"_**

**Warnings: Shounen-Ai aka BoyXBoy, Commoner word abuse*, OOC-ness etc, Japanese suffixes**, Shameless Anime Reference**

***= Because being a commoner is awesome, but being filthy stinking rich is awesome-r 8D**

****=Yep you read it right, you see some people like me doesn't like seeing japanese words in a fanfic, but suffixes are tolerable. Its not that I hate it, in fact, I love it. But using it together with English is just plain weird and a disrespect to the language itself.**

* * *

><p>The Hosts were currently on their summer vacation, they decided to go to a commoner's resort that should be left unnamed. (AN: I'm too lazy to find resorts in Japan) Sad to say that Honey and Mori was left cause they both had a vacation on their own.

After a few hours on board, they finally reached the unnamed resort. The twins, as usual were just running around, teasing their king and making Haruhi dress awfully cute dresses, that Kaoru used to wear.

Kyouya just stood there, waiting for them to finish, and headed to the hotel.

The place was packed full of people, so they had to share rooms, Haruhi being alone, the twins together, and Kyouya and Tamaki together.

The shadow king regretted coming along, they could have just gone to one of his or the others' resorts rather than this commoner's place. This was yet again Tamaki's idea, the blonde wanted to experience on how commoners spend their vacations.

* * *

><p>After unpacking, they decided to go down and enjoy the cool soothing (commoner) water. Then again there ain't no such thing as (commoner's) water so lets just call it beach water, with commoners in it.<p>

But the evil lord decided to stay and rest, leaving a puppy-dog eyed Tamaki and the twins saying how Kyouya was such a mood-breaker.

And alas, they failed to convince the shadow king, so they went out alone and joined the commoners on their happy moment.

Kyouya was awfully spaced out today. He just stared at nothing, he must be in deep thought, for the shadow king would never daydream now would he? Perhaps not, or did he?

He wasn't daydreaming, he was merely thinking about the thought of the merits-wonders- of being loved. Ever since he was a child, he was never loved by his father , his mother died while giving birth to him, and his siblings were too busy, even Fuyumi.

Nobody ever made him felt that he was important, that his life was worth it, and that they were pleased of his existence.

As he stared into the deep blue (commoner) sea, he kept thinking and thinking.

If only someone would be able to fulfill his mere, hidden wish, he would actually feel truly happy for once in his loveless life.

He wanted to know what love is.

He started listing out the names of the people that may be—just maybe-able to fulfill this pathetic yet important wish.

Kaoru; _Hm not really, even though they were good friends, when Kaoru was with Hikaru, they were just mischievous brats, and Kaoru would only give this feeling for Hikaru._

Hikaru; _They weren't as close as he was with Kaoru, so still no._

Mori-sempai; _Oh no, no way. That would be weird. Mori wasn't too much of a talker and he rarely shows emotions other than Honey._

Honey-sempai; _He was too childish and dense._

Haruhi; _Maybe, But like Honey she'd quite dense when it comes to loving and being by others._

Tamaki; _Ack. That idiotic bastard? Erm...maybe? since they were best friends after all and stuff...maybe just maybe he-_

_No, now way, he loves Haruhi doesn't he?_

And wait what? Why was he listing the Host Club members? They were males for crying out loud. He felt so foolish, never have Ootori Kyouya made such a ridiculously weird mistake, it was just...just...no disgusting is not the word, his friends weren't disgusting.

Wait did he just call them friends? Well even if he denied it, they were all very close friends. He wasn't a tsundere so he shouldn't act like this. He wasn't Arthur K*rkland from H*talia, so he had no right to.

And maybe, just maybe he did feel loved in the host club. They were his second family, they gave him the love he has ever yearn for from his family.

But Ootori Kyouya needs something more than platonic love. This was so un-Kyouya-ish, as cliché as it seems he feels the need to find his prince—er princess, he needed to know what romantic love feels like.

But who would be willing to sacrifice themselv—er love him, _a cold heartless, emotionless, egoistic __bastard who feels nothing but apathy and only does things if he gained merits._ This is what they think Ootori Kyouya is.

Oh right. He only does things out of money, so why did he feel this unnecessary yearning?

Has that cold, icy empty place in his left chest finally grew the thing they call, a heart? Maybe, just maybe, since he did feel something warm in his chest when he thought of Tamaki.

_Wait what?_

Why did he feel that when it was obviously another man? Oh how he hoped this feeling was just platonic. And at the same time, he also hoped that it was romantic love, as much as he hates to admit it.

A loud crash at the door cut Kyouya's train of thoughts, he was annoyed yet thankful. Annoyed cause he was finally realizing things normal humans do and suddenly someone crashed to through the door. Thankful cause he saw the man in his thoughts.

"Kyouya~! Kyouya Kyouya Kyouya Kyouya Kyouya!" a certain blonde ran his way over to the shadow lord, grinning at him and then suddenly glomped him.

"Hey hey Mummy Mummy! You should have come with us! Our daughter wore a dress! She looked so so cute! The twins and I managed to pursue her~!" he continued bluffing about how beautiful their daughter was, Kyouya could only remain silent and listen to his stupid words.

As much as he hated to listen to him, he couldn't help but stare and look at the blonde, he looked rather _adorable._

_Adorable_? Oh not again, this intelligent mind of his has been affected by the commoners, and he hasn't even began fiddling with them yet, what more when he joins them in the beach? Oh the horror.

"Kyouya, Kyouya!" Tamaki yelled yet again at the young ootori.

"O-oh I'm sorry Tamaki, I was in deep thought just now..."

"Eh you haven't been listening to me Kyouya? I spent so much time doing so too!" he cried

"Oh no, I was listening a bit, it was something related on how adorable Haruhi was on a dress right?"

"Yes but that's the only part you heard? I said the twins kidnapped her and took her to a barbeque party and we must now come to her rescue!"

"Or is it that you just want to join them? I'm fine here, you can go join them"

"No Kyouya no! You've been here _all day _long!"

"Yeah but still, I like it here, it's peaceful and quiet and...well..."

"Well what Kyouya? Come on! Come with us! Or we could just stargaze if you want to, what do you say, come with me?" Tamaki held his hand out to Kyouya and the shadow king took his hand.

"Hooray Mon Ami Hooray!" the blonde cheered while dragging his friend out.

* * *

><p>"Don't the stars just look beautiful tonight, Mon Ami?" the host king said as they sat at the fine, green grass.<p>

"Yes, they do look stunningly pretty." Kyouya took his glasses off and wiped them.

Tamaki stared at him for a couple of minutes, surprisingly him not noticing.

"Kyouya..." he moves an inch closer to his best friend. "You know, you look really cute without your glasses..." he said, wide violet eyes sparkling at Kyouya.

"E-eh Pardon...?" he blushed. Kyouya blushed, _Ootori Kyouya _blushed. This was not happening, he swore.

"It's true Mummy! You look so adorable~!" Tamaki shamelessly pinched his Mon Ami's cheeks.

"T-Tamaki...?" he looked curiously at his friend.

"Do you like me?"

Tamaki looked at his friend dumbfounded. Even though he was an idiot he knew very well what this meant.

"No."

"Oh...I-I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question I-"

"No Kyouya, I _love _you."

Without any hesitation, he leaned onto his friend, and passionately planted a kiss on his tenderly soft lips.

He didn't like it. Of course not, he _loved _it.

After a few minutes, they finally broke the kiss and Tamaki hurriedly hugged his best friend, soon to be lover.

"Thank you Tamaki."

"For what mon Ami? I should be thanking you, cause if you didn't asked me that, I would have never been able to confess."

"I always thought you loved Haruhi."

"I told you guys, I only love her as my daughter, no, _our _daughter right? So mummy shouldn't be jealous of his daughter."

"And I thanked you for something else that is.."

"And what is that Mon Chere?" sudden change of nickname)

"Thank you for teaching me what love is."

_Owari_

**A/N: And so thats it lol xD please review, if you still want to see more from me!**

**Mah back hurts so much. Im planning a sequel in Tamaki's POV, which is gonna be related to the song, "_This I Promise You"_**

**Cheers and thanks if you read this far**

**~A-F-O-M-A (oh hey thats a pretty cute nicky! Afoma lol)**


End file.
